Take It Easy On Me
by lillybunny70
Summary: Annabeth has been dropped and shattered 4 times and doesn't know if she will ever be fixed, that is until she starts spending more time with her best friends brother, Percy Jackson. Will he be enough to fix her or will she be shattered again? Lots of Percabeth fluff, just a warning.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Again

**Alright guys, this is my first ever fan-fiction, so if there's any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc.), feel free to tell me, I love feedback. I will try my best to update once a week, but some weeks I don't get a lot of time, so you might have to deal with some long pauses (but I swear, nothing more than a month).**

**This is a Percabeth fanfic, I rated it T because I'm really paranoid. I really hope you guys like it and remember to review.**

* * *

><p><span>Take It Easy On Me<span>

Chapter 1: Broken Again

Annabeth's POV

It had happened again. I'd been shattered. Just like every other time. I'd been thrown onto the floor and stomped on. Just like every other time. It was always the same. I would find what seemed like a nice guy, but he would only like me because I was pretty or the fact that I seemed strong on the outside and could hold myself up. But they never wanted me for my personality. I remembered every break-up that I'd had. The guy would find out what I was like on the inside and they would throw me on the ground and shatter me once more. And the one who had shattered me this time it was Luke, Luke Castellan.

I started my car, not wanting to sit in Luke's driveway anymore. He probably thought that I was creepy, still sitting at his house after he had kicked me out. I had tears rolling down my cheeks and I wasn't sure if it was safe to drive while crying, but I had to get out of there.

As I drove, Luke's words rang in my head. I couldn't remember what I myself had said to make him mad at me. I just remembered Luke's words, pounding over and over in my head, as my arm throbbed and my cheek stung.

*Flashback*

(third person Annabeth)

"Why on Earth would you do that?!" Luke screamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Annabeth said in a quiet voice.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" Luke yelled, the sound resonating through the house.

He brought his hand down and slapped her across the cheek. As she lay on the floor in the living room, Luke kicked her right arm. Not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to bruise it.

Luke left the room, to where, Annabeth wasn't sure. She laid on the floor, tears blinding her, her cheek stinging and her arm throbbing.

Annabeth heard footsteps coming down the hall. A duffel bag landed next to her, just missing her face.

"Here's all your stuff," Luke growled, "Now get out."

He was shaking with rage. He had a murderous look in his eyes and his face was contorted with anger.

She got up and grabbed the bag. As she hurried out the door, he yelled at her, "And don't EVER come back!"

*Flashback Ends*

I kept on driving. When I came to a stop light, I checked my phone. Nothing. No text from Luke. That was probably a good thing.

For some reason, I started thinking about my other relationships. There had been three others and all of them had done the same thing as Luke. Dropped me when they saw the real me. The me on the inside.

The first guy was someone named Ethan Nakamura, but he didn't like they way that I had always gotten better scores than him, so he decided that we couldn't date unless I got "dumber". That was in 8th grade.

The next guy was 9 months later in my freshman year. His name had been Brody Cade. He was the star quarterback on the JV football team. He didn't like it that I had tried to give him advice using some calculations that I had come up with to make his game better. He dumped me over text because he had thought I was all beauty and no brains.

I started dating the third guy almost a year later, I was getting very cautious about dating. This guy's name was Jake Branson, and he was captain of the lacrosse team. That relationship had only lasted about two weeks because he claimed I was "too sensitive" when I started crying after he asked about my mom, Athena, who had died during the birth of my brother, Malcolm.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I hadn't noticed that I was pulling into my friend, Andromeda Jackson's, driveway.

Andromeda was one of my best friends. We'd met in school when we were in 4th grade and now we were sophomores at Goode High School. We had become friends when we had discovered that we each had a parent that was named after an Olympian God. It wasn't much but Andromeda, being the new girl was desperate for a friend.

Andromeda also had a twin brother. His name was Percy. Both of them had raven hair and sea green eyes, just like their dad, Poseidon. The two of them looked almost exactly alike, except for the fact that Percy was taller.

I stopped the car, flipped down the visor, and opened the mirror. I looked like a wreck. My face was red and blotchy, and I had tear stains running down my cheeks. Some of my eyeliner was running as well.

I decided just to wipe off the excess eyeliner and go in. I didn't want to spend ten minutes putting on more make-up.

I grabbed my phone and keys and got out of the car. I walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Almost immediately, Andromeda opened the door.

"Oh, hey Anna-," She started but stopped when she saw the hand-print on my face and the faint bruise starting to show on my arm. "Oh my gods, what happened?"

"Luke just...broke up with me." I said quietly, my voice breaking.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, Annabeth. Come inside. I'll get Percy to make you some hot cocoa or something." Andromeda said, pulling me gently inside.

Once inside, Andromeda led me to the couch in the living room.

"Just sit down for a minute Annabeth and I'll go get Percy." She said then looked at her watch. " After that, I'm going to have to leave, I have to be somewhere in 15 minutes, but you can stay if you want. I'm sure Percy won't mind. And you should call your dad and see if you can spend the night, you look like you could use cheering up."

Andromeda walked off to the stairs and climbed up them. I sat on the couch in a daze, staring at the blank TV. My mind was buzzing with things like, "What am I going to do when I see Luke at school?" and "What had I done wrong to make him mad at me?"

I was going over this last question in my mind when I heard someone running down the stairs. Percy ran into the living room and looked at me. He blushed a little, but then his expression changed to anger and concern when he saw the bruise on my arm. He sat down next to me but before he could do anything, Andromeda called out, "I'll be back at 7:30 and I'll bring some pizza with me!"

Percy turned to me and gently pulled me closer, examining my arm, then my cheek.

"Luke really did this to you?" He asked, his voice full of concern and bitterness.

"Yeah," I said, so quietly that Percy had to lean in closer to hear what I was saying. "I don't know what I did wrong.

"How could you have done something wrong?" Percy asked, his voice rising slightly.

"I don't know," I replied. "I just remember saying something, but I don't remember exactly what I said, and he just freaked out on me." I finished, starting to cry again.

Percy pulled me onto a side hug, whispering soothing words and and rubbed my good arm. When I calmed down, Percy held at an arms length and looked at me with a soft, sensitive expression. His face then became stormy when he saw the bruise on my arm. He reached out and touched my cheek, frowning at the hand-shaped red mark. He had soft fingertips and I leaned into his touch as he caressed the side of my face. I had to admit, I was broken once more, but I felt that I had made the right choice coming to Andromeda's house today.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it and don't forget to review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Mending the Cracks

**Hey guys! So this chapter is going up a little earlier than expected and my beta CupcakeQueen57, (who is not an official beta, she's my best friend and I'm her beta) told me that it was time to post the chapter and that it was good to go, so here it is. Any feedback is appreciated, so review, it always helps (motivation, writers block, etc.). Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2: Mending the Cracks

Annabeth's POV

..."_And don't EVER come back!"_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around disoriented, I heard footsteps running down the stairs. '_Oh crap,' _I thought, '_I'd probably been screaming my head off.'_

I looked around. I was laying on the couch at Andromeda's house. The footsteps on the stairs stopped and padded across the carpet. I saw the person who had been running down the stairs. It was Percy. His black hair was a mess and from his stance, I could tell that he was ready for a fight.

"What's wrong? What happened? Annabeth, are you okay? Percy asked frantically.

"Shh," I said putting a finger to my lips because Andromeda was still sleeping. "I'm fine, now let's go to the kitchen so we don't wake up your sister."

Percy turned and started to the kitchen, and I followed. I looked at the microwave clock, 2:36. Great, I'd only gotten like 3 hours of sleep.

"So, what happened? And don't tell me nothing because you were screaming your head off." Percy said as I sat down at the counter.

"I had a nightmare about Luke. About him hitting me again and yelling at me. And I just...couldn't handle it...a secon-," I started to explain but then my voice broke and I started crying again.

Percy came around the counter, gently pulled me off my chair, pulled me into a hug. He rubbed my back and whispered to me soothingly. When he pulled away, I almost wished that he hadn't. 'Whoa,' I thought to myself. 'Where did that come from?'

"Are you sure you're okay?" Percy asked, his eyes searching my face.

"I'm fine now," I said, taking a deep breath.

"Alright," Percy was still looking at me with that caring concern look. "Do you want me to sleep downstairs on the floor?"

I blushed and looked at the counter. "Maybe, if you wouldn't mind," I said sheepishly. "just in case I have another nightmare."

"Okay, I'll go get a sleeping bag and a pillow," Percy said as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

I sat back down in my chair at the counter. 'What am I playing at? And why did I blush?' I thought to myself. 'He's just a friend helping out a friend, right?'

My thoughts were interrupted when Percy walked back into the kitchen. I looked up at him to find him staring at me.

"You okay?" He asked for like the third time, but I wasn't getting annoyed by it for some reason that I couldn't explain at the time.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking."

"Ah, the good old WiseGirl, always thinking."

"Oh shut up, SeaweedBrain." I retorted, though I was smiling.

I stood up and walked past him into the living room. I sat down on the couch while Percy laid out his sleeping bag.

I was staring at my hands trying to decide something. I wanted to ask Percy a question, but I wasn't sure I should ask it. Finally, I decided to just go ahead and ask it.

"Hey, Percy," I started, willing my voice not to shake.

Percy looked up. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Shut up, now yes or no."

"Go ahead, ask your all important question, oh inquiring one." Percy said, smirking.

"Why do you think that Luke broke up with me?" I asked, my voice catching on Luke's name.

Percy's expression went from humor to deep thought with a little concern masking slight anger.

Percy got up from his makeshift bed on the floor and sat down next to me on the couch. He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"I don't know why, but I do that any guy who would break up with you would be making a _huge _mistake." Percy said, squeezing my shoulder gently.

It felt like my cheeks were on fire. It's a good thing that the lights in the room were dim because I was probably as red as a tomato.

I looked up at Percy. He was staring at me intently with an adoring look in his eyes.

"Really?" I asked. I was wondering how he came up with that, I wasn't that great, was I?

"I'm absolutely sure of it." Percy replied smiling. "You're something special that no one would want to give up."

"I don't feel like it though." I said, which was perfectly honest.

"Don't let Luke or Ethan or any of the other guys get you down like that. You are special, if not to Luke, then to someone else." Percy replied, sounding, was that - dare I say it- hopeful when he said 'someone'?

"Who?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, you'll find out soon, maybe." Percy said, a little mysteriously and a little sadly. Was I missing something?

"You should try to get a little bit more sleep. Goodnight, WiseGirl." Percy said.

Then he leaned over and kissed my forehead. After that, without another word, he climbed into his sleeping bag and was softly snoring within minutes.

I sat on the couch for a moment thinking 'What just happened? Does Percy like me?'

The place where his lips had been was still tingling. Warmth spread through my body, like when you take that first sip of warm hot chocolate on a cold day. It felt wonderful.

'Whoa,' I thought to myself. 'Where did that come from? Do _I _like Percy?'

I laid down with these thoughts swimming around in my head. Pretty soon, I too was asleep.

**So it was kind of a short chapter but the next one will be better. Reviews are always appreciated. I don't know when my next chapter will be up, I'm in the process of moving so…...it may be awhile, I will try to write though.**

**-LB**


	3. Chapter 3: Helping

**Hey guys, Lillybunny70 once again, here with the 3rd chapter of "Take It Easy On Me". I am really sorry about the wait, I am currently moving and I don't have a lot of time to write. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far. Reviews are appreciated and sometimes needed (look at A/N in last chapter)**

**Oh my gods, I was reading my last two chapters realized that I forgot to put in a disclaimer, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO (though I wish I did) Rick Riordan owns it and I'm glad that he does because, think about it, where would we be without him? There would be no Percabeth fanfics to read/write and then what would we do?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Helping

Percy's POV: Before Annabeth came to the house

I was in my room, laying on my bed listening to some music, trying to do my English homework, but I was having a ton of trouble. My dyslexia was making the words swim around on the page and my ADHD was making me impatient.

I heard the doorbell ring and briefly wondered who was here. I looked out the window and saw Annabeth's car.

I heard the door open and my sister talking to Annabeth. There was a pause then I heard Andromeda running up the stairs. She came down the hallway and opened my door.

"Hey, ever heard of knocking, Andy?" I said looking up from my textbook.

"It's Annabeth." She looked at me expectantly, with a rather worried expression.

"What happened to her?" I asked protectively as I sat up.

She lowered her voice and her face became a mix of anger and concern.

"Luke broke up with her and he wasn't very nice about it. He slapped her cheek and kicked her-"

Andromeda didn't even have time to finish. I shot off my bed and raced down the stairs to the living room.

Annabeth was sitting on the couch staring at her hands. She looked up when I ran in. I probably blushed a bit but then I saw the hand-shaped mark on her cheek and the bruise on her arm, and I wasn't blushing anymore.

I sat down intending to say something but I was interrupted when Andromeda yelled down the hall, "I'll be back at 7:30 and I'll bring some pizza with me!"

I looked back at Annabeth and knew that she felt broken again, but I was determined to help fix her, this time forever.

I looked at the clock. It was 2:30 a.m. 'I should probably get some sleep.' I thought to myself. But I just couldn't.

I was thinking about Annabeth. She was too good to be dropped the way that Luke had dumped her. She was _amazing. _Luke just didn't see that.

I'd always had sort of a crush on Annabeth but I didn't know if Andromeda would like it if I dated her best friend.

I was thinking about what Andromeda would say if I told her that I liked Annabeth, when I heard it. A blood-curdling scream coming from downstairs. I knew it was Annabeth, and I knew that I had to stop whatever it was that was hurting her.

I ran out of my room to the stairs. About half way down, Annabeth stopped wailing. I didn't stop running though.

I ran into the living room and saw Annabeth sitting up.

"What's wrong? What happened? Annabeth are you okay?" I asked, probably sounding a little frantic and hysterical but I didn't care, Annabeth was in trouble.

"Shh," She said, putting a finger to her lips, whispering something that I couldn't catch, then pointing to the ceiling, and to my sister, who was still sleeping. How she managed to stay asleep while Annabeth was screaming was mind-blowing.

Annabeth got up and walked into the kitchen. She sat down at the counter and I stood across from her.

"What happened?" I asked. "And don't tell me 'nothing' because you were screaming your head off."

"I had a nightmare about Luke," Annabeth started.

She got about halfway through explaining when she broke down. I couldn't bear to see her like this. I walked around the counter and gently pulled her off her chair and pulled her into a hug. We stood there for a little while, she cried and I rubbed her back and whispered softly to her, trying to make things better.

It must have worked a bit because she calmed down and I pulled out of the hug and looked at her closely.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, still looking at her.

She took a deep breath and replied, "I'm fine now."

"Alright," I was sure that was the only thing I was going to say, but then, out of nowhere I found myself asking, "Do you want me to sleep downstairs on the floor?"

Annabeth blushed and looked at the counter.

"Maybe, if you don't mind," She said, "Just in case I have another nightmare."

"Okay, I'll go and get a sleeping bag and pillow." I said as I walked out of the kitchen to the upstairs hall closet.

I rummaged through the closet, looking for my green sleeping bag. When I found it, I grabbed a pillow, shut off the light and closed the door. I started back down the stairs, thinking about Annabeth. She was too good to be going through this much pain, she hadn't done anything to deserve it, and it hurt me to see her like this.

I found Annabeth in the kitchen, staring down at the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked, then mentally slapped myself thinking, 'Percy, that's like the third time you've asked her that. Stop being so worried!'

But Annabeth didn't seem annoyed. she just looked up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

"Ah, the good old WiseGirl, always thinking," I said with a smirk.

"Shut up, SeaweedBrain." Annabeth retorted, smiling.

She stood up and walked into the living room. I followed to set up my sleeping bag. As I was setting up my makeshift bed on the floor, she sat on the couch, looking at her hands but not quite focusing on them. I knew she was thinking hard about something.

A few moments passed by, me sitting on my sleeping bag and Annabeth staring off into space, when she finally broke the silence.

"Hey, Percy," She asked, sounding slightly hesitant.

"Yes?" I said as I looked up at her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Shut up, now yes or no."

"Go ahead, ask your all important question, oh inquiring one," I said, smirking.

"Why do thing that Luke broke up with me?" She asked quietly, her voice catching on Luke's name.

I thought for a second (which I normally don't do), and I came up with my answer. I got up from the floor and sat on the couch next to Annabeth. I wasn't planning on it, but I found myself putting my arm around her and pulling her closer to me. It just felt...right. I hoped I wasn't weirding her out, but she didn't pull away, which I took as a good sign.

"I don't know why, but I do know that any guy who would break up with you would be making a _huge_ mistake." I answered, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

I was blushing, that was one thing that I was absolutely certain of. I was glad that the lights in the room were dim, I probably looked like a maraschino cherry that had sprouted legs and arms.

I looked down at her adoringly, and she looked back up at me.

"Really?" She asked. I didn't understand how she could be beating herself up like this, she was amazing.

"I'm absolutely sure of it," I replied similing down at her. "Your something special that no one would want to give up."

"I don't feel like it though." She said sadly, looking down at the floor again.

"Don't let Luke or Ethan or any of the other guys get you down. You are special, if not to Luke, than to someone else." I said, hoping that I didn't sound like I was begging.

"Who?" She asked, looking up at me once more.

'Me obviously!' my brain wanted me to shout.

"Oh you'll find out soon, maybe," I said. I tried to sound mysterious so that she wouldn't hear the sadness in my voice.

The next thing that I did was something that I never intended on doing. Maybe it was just out of the heat of the moment or something, but it surprised both of us, though I tried not to show it.

"You should try to get a little bit more sleep. Goodnight, WiseGirl," Then I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

I slipped off the couch and got into my sleeping bag. I had just kissed Annabeth Chase. On the forehead, but I still kissed her.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I was thinking about Annabeth, of course. I hoped that I hadn't scared her off and I wondered what would happen in the morning.

**So, not the best ending and kinda short but I will be updating within the next week, so hopefully you will know what happens in the morning maybe by next week, but I make no promises.**


	4. Chapter 4: Healing

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Lillybunny70 here once again, with your kinda late (sorry) chapter 4! I know that I said that I would update by last weekend but my new house didn't get internet until yesterday and I didn't have access to a computer. I will have more internet and computer access over the next week. Read the AN below to find out when I will be updating again**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey CupcakeQueen57, want a copy of **_**my **_**book, Percy Jackson?**

**CupcakeQueen57: Um...it's not **_**your **_**book, it's Rick Riordan's**

**Me: Fine! Ruin all the fun why don't you!**

**CupcakeQueen57: I'm just trying to save you from being accused of stealing.**

Chapter 4: Healing

Annabeth's POV

When I woke up again, sunlight was streaming through the window. I looked at my phone. It was 9:30. I had two game notifications and a text from Andromeda.

_'Hey Annie, got called in2 work at 8, be back at noon. U can stay, I'll bring lunch, I'm sure Perce won't mind. See u at 12.'_

_'Yeah Percy won't mind,'_ I thought happily. _'Wait, what? What am I thinking?!'_

'_Well he did kiss you last night,' _The other half of my mind said.

'_It was probably just the heat of the moment because I was upset.'_ The logical section of my brain said back.

'_I don't even know any more. This is so confusing!'_

I really didn't know what to do. I had just gotten dumped, why was I getting feelings for another guy? This shouldn't happen, not this soon.

I had to talk to him.

I slipped off the couch and sat down next to Percy. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Percy, get up. I need to talk to you." I called, softly.

_*snore*_

"Percy," I called a little louder, shaking his shoulder again.

"Ugh, what? Oh. Hey, Annabeth." He said with a smile.

"Hey," I said, smiling and probably blushing again. "Come on and get up, I need to talk to you."

I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I looked back at Percy and found him staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"Wha-? Oh, nothing," He said shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Well then, come on. I really do need to talk to you.

"Alright, I'm coming," He mumbled, standing up.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter in the seat that I had occupied earlier. I started thinking about what I was going to say. I couldn't just ask 'Hey, why'd you kiss me last night?' That would just be rude.

Percy came in and sat down next to me.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asked softly, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, everything's...okay," I faltered when I said 'okay' because, truthfully, I didn't know.

"So what did did you need to talk to me about?" He questioned, turning towards me.

"Um...well...it's about...uh...it's about las-, last night." I managed to choke out.

Percy looked away, obviously hurt. I hated seeing him like that and I hated being the one that was hurting him.

I'd always had a little bit of a crush on him. He was always nice and was there when I needed him. I had brushed it off though because he was one of my best friends. But hurting him was the worst thing I could do.

I reached over and took his hand, entwining our fingers carefully and slowly, giving him time to take his hand away, if needed.

He didn't take it away though. He gripped my hand a little tighter and turned back toward me, looking down at our hands.

"What about last night?" he asked softly after a moment of silence, not meeting my eyes.

"It's just that, with everything going on, especially with...Luke, I just…," I trailed off.

I didn't even realize that I was crying until Percy pulled me up off my chair and into a hug. We stood there for a few minutes until I calmed down. When he pulled back, he locked eyes with me, green to grey.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, so softly that I almost couldn't hear him.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

We were so close, still holding onto each other from our hug. His arms around my waist and mine around his neck. He was still looking at me with that soft, caring expression. I was staring back, my eyes red from crying.

We started leaning in, ever so slowly. Our eyes fluttered closed. We were about to kiss. Then my brain registered what was happening and why I couldn't, so I stopped.

"Percy," I whispered, keeping my eyes closed and resting my forehead against his.

"Hmm,"

I pulled back and opened my eyes. Percy was staring at me again with the same expression.

"I-I...I can't...Luke," I whispered, not meeting Percy's eyes.

"It's okay," He whispered back, hugging me tighter.

"Ar-are you sure?" I was so quiet I wasn't even sure that he had heard me.

He had.

"Annabeth, I understand," He said softly as he put his hand under my chin and tilted my face up. "I just want to help ease the pain. And I will be here for you."

"Always?"

"Always." He nodded, kissing the top of my head.

Over the next couple of days, I spent most of my time with Percy. He was always there beside me. At school, after school. He protected me from Luke as well.

My dad let me stay home for a few days so that I could become strong enough to handle my problems.

Percy came to see me everyday. He helped me work on what I would do if I saw Luke at school. We worked it down to a T, but I was still nervous.

When Thursday morning came, I'll admit, I was scared, really scared. But Percy was there with me the whole time.

The first confrontation that I had with Luke was just after 2nd period. I was getting my algebra textbook out of my locker, with Percy standing behind me, acting like a guard, when the devil himself walked up.

I could hear him coming down the hallway, so I shut my locker, turned around, and braced myself for impact. Thinking over what I was going to say. Percy put his arm around me protectively and muttered, "Don't let him get to you, stay strong. Just like we practiced."

"So, the little skank returns. And what's this? She's already found a new boyfriend. She must be a slut too!" Luke sneered, mockingly.

"Shut up, Luke," I said quietly, thinking 'Oh well, there goes my plan'. "And he's not…"

I was interrupted when Percy leaned down and kissed me, full on the lips. I was surprised at first and didn't do anything, but then I started kissing him back. I don't know why but kissing him felt so..._right_. It felt like pure bliss.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt much longer. When he pulled away, I could still feel his lips on mine.

"Yeah, that's right!" Percy shouted at Luke. "She has a new boyfriend, but this one is going to be better to her, unlike you were, you nasty little scumbag! Now leave her alone!"

"Oh look at that! He's protecting her! HA!" Luke looked like Christmas had come early this year. "You don't deserve that protection Annabeth. You're just a little bitch!"

That's when Percy lost it. He lunged at Luke and punched him in the stomach. Several of Luke's jock buddies lunged at them, but I grabbed Percy's hand and tried to pull him back.

"Percy! STOP! He isn't worth it!" I yelled desperately, still trying to pull him back from Luke.

"You know what?!" Luke screamed, semi hysterically. "We'll settl-"

"No. You. Won't." I growled fiercely. "You will leave me _and _Percy alone. Got it?"

I turned around, grabbed Percy's hand and ran down the hallway. I didn't care if didn't care if people were staring at us, I wanted to get out of there. Away from Luke, away from the fight, away from everything except Percy.

When I finally stopped, we were out of breath standing outside of the algebra room. There was no one around, so it was the perfect spot. The bell was about to ring but I had to talk to Percy, urgently.

"What was that all about?" I asked Percy, a wild look in my eyes.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you, I get it if you ha-" He was cut off when I kissed him.

"I don't hate you and that wasn't what I was talking about. I was talking about the fact that you punched Luke. Why?"

"He was being a bastard." He answered simply.

"It's more than that, Percy. And don't try to lie and tell me that it's not." I said, staring him down.

"It's kinda hard to explain." He said, smiling sheepishly.

"I don't care, tell me. Please?" I said, smiling sweetly.

"Fine. It was because he was hurting you and I can't stand to see that. I hate seeing you upset. That's also one of the reasons that I kissed you."

"One of the rea-,"

*_RING*_

"Damn, cut off by the bell. I'll tell you later, I promise," Percy said before he kissed my cheek and ran of to his 3rd period class.

I turned around and slipped into my class. The teacher wasn't there yet so I technically wasn't late. I made my way to my seat and sat down. I still had that warm feeling from kissing Percy. Would we start actually dating? I kind of wanted to, to be honest. Would this ruin our friendship? I hoped to the gods not.

**So, not the best chapter, but I'm okay with this chapter. Again I'm really sorry about the wait. I would like to say that it won't happen again, but unfortunately in my case, this type of thing cannot be prevented. I will try to be somewhere that I have access to a computer more often so that I can write because it kills to keep you guys waiting. I will try to update again before I get back to school, whether that will be before or after the new year, I have no clue. If after, have a Happy New Year as well as a Merry Christmas. If before, then just a Merry Christmas!**

**-LB**


	5. Chapter 5: It Begins

**Hey guys! Lillybunny70 here with your fifth chapter. And I'm so sorry that it's late. I don't have much time to write right now, between exams, and the first semester coming to a close, and all of my extra-curricular activities that I'm participating in. And, just so that you guys know, I may or may not be answering questions that you guys have at the end, but I will try to do review responses at the beginning of my next chapter if I get enough reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: It Begins<p>

Annabeth's POV

School could not have been longer that day. I needed to talk to Percy urgently but we only had 2nd period together. We met up in the hall between 5th and 6th and agreed to meet at his car after school.

While we were talking, I had this really creepy feeling that someone was watching me. I hate that feeling. Even though the hall was full of people, I felt like someone was specifically listening to us talk.

I looked around the hall after our conversation for anyone suspicious and I saw Luke, leaning against the lockers a few feet away. He was typing on his phone, but he had a small, slightly scary smile on his face. I didn't like that look. He looked up and noticed that I was staring at him. His small smile widened as he put his phone in his pocket and started towards me.

"You better watch out, Chase. I can make anything a living hell." He whispered in my ear, once he was close enough.

What was he talking about? I was actually a little scared because Luke has been into some serious trouble before. He would go to crazy lengths to get revenge.

* * *

><p>5 minutes. <em>Only 5 minutes. <em>That's what I had until the school turned me loose and I could talk to Percy.

The minutes dragged by _so slowly_. I thought that I was going to lose it. It seemed like I was waiting 5 hours, not minutes.

_*RING*_

'_Finally_' I thought. I headed towards my locker, making sure that I didn't run into Luke. I didn't want that creep breathing down my neck anymore.

I made it to my locker safely. I put the textbooks that I would be needing that night into my backpack and started down the hallway after closing my locker door. The walk to the parking lot was uneventful. No Luke run-ins, or popular girl ambushes. Those girls were always making my days horrible. I was expecting more of a mean vibe from them now that I was "dating" Percy. Rachel, the leader of the populars, had dated Percy a year ago, mostly because he was captain of the swim team and really good looking. She didn't give a crap about his nice, caring personality.

When I walked out the front door, I stood for a moment enjoying the warm sunshine on my face. It wasn't until I felt him wrap his arms around me, did I notice that Percy was standing next to me.

"Hey, WiseGirl, you're going to start a student traffic jam if you keep standing here like this. Waddya say I give you a ride to my place so that we can 'talk'?" He asked, with a mischievous grin.

"I think that I'd like that." I replied, taking his hand, dragging him with me as I started towards his car.

"Ya know, I've been sitting in classes all day, without really a chance to stretch my legs," Percy said, catching up to me.

"And?" I asked.

"Last one to the car is a rotten egg."

"You're on!" I shouted as I started to run as fast as I could.

I didn't know if I could beat him, because he was taller than me and he runs two miles in swim practice every other day, but I would try. I kept my head down, and focused my eyes on Percy's car. It was relatively easy to spot, seeing as it was a 1967, four door Chevy Impala. His dad had bought it for him before he was killed. But that is a story for later.

I was almost to the back of the car, almost within reach. I looked beside me to see where Percy was. That was a mistake. That one little side movement caused me to slow down, giving Percy a chance to overtake me and reach the car before I did.

"And the Seaweed Brain wins!" Percy shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"You cheated." I stated simply.

"And how did I do that? I was relying purely on talent."

"Uh huh, because you have _so much_," I said, rolling my eyes, and walking to the passenger door. "So, you gonna unlock the car, or do I have to break into it again?"

"Okay, first of all, I do have talent, lots of it. Second of all, there is no need to break into my car again because, yes I will unlock the door and I did not appreciate it the last time you did."

"Oh, it was funny. Your face was priceless!" I said with a smirk.

"It took me forever to clean my car and I smelled like baby powder for a week!" He exclaimed loudly, laughing and starting the car.

"But it was worth it."

"For you maybe, but _I _on the other hand, did not enjoy it as much. Pranks are suppose to be my thing." Percy said grumpily.

"I know, but it _was_ a payback prank." I stated pointedly.

"I know, but even those are my thing."

"Not when they are being done to you." I said, poking him in the stomach slightly so that we wouldn't crash.

"Still," Percy said, pouting.

"Whatever," I said as we pulled into his driveway. "Now, lets go have our 'talk'."

Percy smiled, got out of the car, walked around it, and opened the door for me. As I was getting out of the car, I saw a black BMW drive by, somewhat slowly. I couldn't tell who was in the front, but the car was kinda creepy. I remembered what Luke had said to me, but I brushed it off. No way that Luke had actually followed me to Percy's house. He wasn't that stalker-ish, was he? I hoped not.

I followed Percy into the house, trying to get rid of the foreboding feeling that I had. I felt like something really bad was going to happen, and I just couldn't shake it off.

When Percy closed the door behind me, I jumped a little because I was so caught up in my thoughts.

"Sorry WiseGirl, did I scare you?"

"Wha-no, I was just thinking, and you kinda, pulled me out of those thoughts when you shut the door. That's all." I said, shrugging and not meeting his eyes.

"Annabeth, look at me." Percy said, putting a hand under my chin.

"Why?" I asked quietly, knowing exactly why Percy wanted me to look at him.

"You know why, and I want to know what's wrong. Now," He said, tilting my head up. "what's bothering you, Annabeth?"

"Did you see that car that passed by the house, the black BMW?"

"Yeah, briefly. Why?" Percy said, looking at me with curiosity

"Well…," I started slowly, not wanting another outburst from him. "I think that that was Luke's car. I think he heard us talking in the hallway at school."

"There is something else bothering you as well, I can tell. What is it?"

"Luke said something to me. After our talk. He told me that he could make anything a living hell. It scared me because I know that Luke has been in serious trouble before. Do you remember what happened last year, after Logan Myiler accidentally spilled his milk on Luke in the cafeteria?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, Luke started screaming about Logan ruining his Hollister shirt or whatever. So?" Percy said, rolling his eyes at Luke's dramatics.

"Logan was in the hospital for a week and a half. Over a shirt!" I nearly yelled. "Imagine what he would do if something even worse than a ruined shirt happened to him. Plus, his parents are loaded. If something happened, he could get out of anything, they have the best lawyers in town. I've seen them at work. While we were dating, Luke got in some trouble with drunk driving. He was able to get out of that with a $500 fee! And he's underage!" I stared at Percy with wide eyes while he took in this information. "That kid could be bailed out of jail and off charges before you could say 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'!"

"But I can't say that." Percy stated, looking at me with a confused expression.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Super-cali-fragi-," I started, but Percy's eyes glazed over and I could tell that he wasn't taking in a word I was saying. "Ya know what, never mind. You weren't listening anyway."

I started getting up from the couch as Percy jumped out of his stupor saying, "Yes I was, see: super-cali-fridge?"

"Whatever, I'm going to get something to eat. Would you care to join me, Perseus?" I asked, putting on a fake English accent.

"Why I would love to, my dearest Annabeth." He replied in a bad fake accent.

Percy stood up and held out his arm. I looped mine through his and we walked toward the big kitchen. I sat on the counter while Percy looked through the fridge for something to eat.

"How about….leftover lasagna?" He asked turning around with a glass pyrex pan in his hand.

"Did Andromeda make it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think so, who else would? I can't cook, you know that." Percy said smiling.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do. That mac-n-cheese was horrible, and it was the box kind!" I kind of shouted at him.

"It wasn't that bad!" He exclaimed, turning red.

"Yes, yes it was." I said calmly, looking him in the eyes.

"I guess it was," He said, setting the pan on the top of the stove and walking towards me. "And I'm sorry for that."

"See, I can be right." I said smiling as he pulled me of the counter and put his arms around my waist.

"That's why I call you WiseGirl." He whispered as I put my arms around his neck.

"And I still think that your head is full of kelp, Seaweed Brain." I whispered back.

At first, I didn't know what I was doing, but the next thing I knew, I was kissing Percy. This kiss was so much different than the one we shared at school. That one was rushed and not as sentimental, but it was just to show Luke that we were "together." Which reminds me, I really need to talk to Percy. But kissing him wipes all of that from my mind.

The first thing is: Percy is a great kisser. Much better than my other boyfriends. But they weren't much, just guys who showed me off like a trophy. But Percy is different. I can feel it. He seems more protective, more caring. That's the second thing about him. He's really protective of his friends and people he loves.

Anyway, back to what I was _originally_ talking about. This kiss, unlike the one at school, was soft, sweet, and gentle, but there was desire and passion behind it, more than I thought Percy felt. Apparently he did care a lot about me.

I knew that I cared about Percy, but I didn't know how much. All of a sudden, I felt like the sweet, slow kiss we were sharing wasn't enough. I felt like...I don't know. Like I wanted more? I don't really know how to explain it. I just felt like I needed to be closer to him, which seemed almost impossible considering how close we already were.

Percy must have felt the same because he pushed me up against the wall by the kitchen door, planting his arms on either side of my head. I kept my arms around his neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss, letting all my emotions flood out. Percy was still for about a quarter of a second before he came back with as much enthusiasm and passion. It was so bliss-

*_RING RING*_

Oh my gods! Really? I had to get a text now? I was pissed. Now, I had to stop kissing Percy and that was upsetting. Don't judge me.

I started to walk around Percy to go sit at the counter to answer the text but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him.

"You don't _have_ to answer it, do you?" Percy whined, looking at me with sad, green puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I have to at least check it, it could be important," I replied, slipping out of his grip.

I sat down and pulled out my phone. Percy stood across from me. I tapped the home button and it showed that I had one new message from an unrecognized number. I unlocked my phone and looked at the message. As I read, my eyes got wider and I got more scared.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked

I didn't reply, I just sat there staring at my phone.

"Annabeth, seriously. What's wrong?" Percy asked again, panic lacing his voice.

He sorta walked, sorta ran around the counter to me to see what was wrong, because normally I don't freeze up like this.

"Annabeth, please tell me what's wrong," Percy pleaded.

In response, I handed him my phone, which still had the message on the screen. Percy read it and almost dropped it in shock.

The message read:

_4:08_

_From: Unknown Number_

_I know what you have done, I know who you are, I know where you are and I know the one thing that you don't want anyone to find out. You know what I'm talking about, Annabeth. So if you don't want anyone else to know, I suggest that you read this message clearly and carefully. I want $300 in an unmarked envelope in the mailbox of the abandoned house on Maple Street. If you do not do this by Friday at 6:00 pm, every person at Goode High School will receive a text explaining your secret, so you better scrape up some cash, and fast._

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! What's Annabeth's secret? Who knows it? You'll just have to wait to find out. And I know that I didn't put that part in my summary, it was the surprise plot, didn't even tell my beta, who is also my best friend. I hope it won't be as long a wait as last time but I get really busy during the week and sometimes I don't have time to write. I will try my best though. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see yall next time.<strong>

**-LB**


	6. Chapter 6: I Can't Tell You

**Hey, guys! Lillybunny70 here. And I've got the sixth chapter with me. I know, it's late but I've been really busy and I've sick a few times as well. Things are not going right for me at the moment. I'm not going to hold you guys up with a long authors note, so without further ado, chapter six.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: I Can't Tell You<p>

Annabeth's POV

I sat there in shock as I looked at my phone. Who could have found out my secret? Who? Out of everyone that I knew, only five people knew my secret. Malcolm, Thalia and Jason, my dad, and my step-mother. The twins didn't know anything, they were too young understand. No one else knew. But now someone had found out and they were holding it over my head. They would tell everyone. My life would be ruined. I would have to leave New York and Thalia and Jason and Percy and all of my friends and move to San Francisco with my father.

So, I guess it's time for me to explain a few things that I didn't tell you earlier, but for a good reason. Malcolm and I came to live in New York with Thalia, her brother Jason and their "nanny", who, literally is just there because none of us are over the age of eighteen. I used to live here with my father, but he met a woman, who later became my step-mother, on a business trip to California. He pretty much came back after two weeks and told Malcolm and I to pack our bags because we were moving to California. I threw a fit and told him that I wasn't going. Even at thirteen, I was pretty resourceful and I was able to, with a few calls, get permission to live at Thalia's.

After I'd moved in with Thals, I didn't talk to my dad much. I'd only seen him and met my step-mom twice and the twins once. That was six years ago. They're 12 now.

After that, there's not really much to say. My dad told my step-mom about me, so she knew my secret. Malcolm knew because he's my brother and he's always been there for me, even if I am a year older.

I sat, unmoving, as I thought over who might have found out the secret. I couldn't come up with anyone. Well, there was one person who would be able to find out anything about anyone, but….oh I really didn't want it to be him. Anybody but him.

The more I thought about it, the more I found it like the most likely option. Luke. Since his parents were the best lawyers in town, Luke could find out anything and everything that he wanted to. And he did promise me a living hell.

"Oh shit," I whispered as I confirmed my thought suspicions.

"What? What's wrong?" Percy asked, lifting his head up.

"I think that I just figured out who found out my secret and is blackmailing me," I replied, staring at the kitchen counter.

"Who? Who the hell would do this?

"Remember what Luke said?" I whispered, looking up at Percy.

"About the living hell?"

"Yeah, well think about it. Think of who his parents are."

"So?"

"So, Luke could figure out anything that he wanted to. He has everyones personal record at his fingertips and no one to stop him."

"Shit. I wish he wasn't so damn connected." Percy whined, and I have to say, despite the predicament that we were in, he looked pretty cute with his eyebrows all scrunched together.

Percy turned around suddenly and looked at me. It looked like he was thinking about something and it was confusing him. So that could be anything but food, mainly pizza, or the sea.

"I just thought of something ," Percy stated still looking at me.

I would have made a joke about whether it hurt or not but considering what we were talking about, I decided to keep my mouth shut. For now.

Percy looked at me skeptically and I wondered what he was thinking.

"What is your secret?" Percy asked looking at me with such intensity that I had to look away.

"Um...well...you see...I can't tell you," I said lamely.

"Annabeth come on, you can tell me anything."

"Well this isn't something that I can tell you. I can't tell anybody." I said looking up at Percy sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because if I tell you, you won't accept me," I whispered, close to tears now.

"And why is that?" Percy said softy, taking me in his arms.

"I told you. I can't tell you. Can't you just listen to that and just comfort me," I whined, snuggling closer to him.

"The first part will probably take some getting used to, for now, but I'm good with the second part," He said as picked me up bridal style and carried me into the living room.

"Besides, we have other things to talk about," I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"That we do," He said winking.

"Well, we could talk about the fact that right now we are friends with benefits because technically we aren't dating." I say, looking at him pointedly hoping that he would get my hint.

"Alright then," Percy said to me. "I get what you're saying. Annabeth, would you..."

Right at that moment Andromeda walker through the front door. I swear she was trying to make as much noise as possible as she put her coat away.

"Hey Perce, I'm home!"

"Yeah I realize that! And I'm kinda busy."

"What do you... Oh, I see. Hi Annie," Andromeda winked and walked into the kitchen.

Percy turned to me and smiled.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, Annabeth, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Perce. I might have to think about it," I said smiling. "I think, yes."

"Awesome," Percy smiled then pressed a sweet, soft kiss to my lips making me melt in the process.

"What time is it?" I asked after I pulled away.

"Um, 5:32," Percy said looking down at his watch.

"I should probably be getting home, can you give me a ride?"

"Sure," Percy said, lifting me off his lap and setting me on the floor.

I walked to the front door and slipped my shoes on. Percy came over, grabbed his keys from the dish on the table and opened the door.

The drive home was pretty quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. When we reached my house, Percy gave me a quick kiss and said goodbye. U stepped out of the car and watched him drive off.

That night, as I feel asleep, I was dreaming of Percy and all the good things I'm my life. All bad things forgotten.

I forgot about the secret, the blackmailer. I just thought of the good life that I have.

But all of that was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, I know, please don't hate me. I have my seventh chapter already started and it will be longer, you may even find out the secret, let's hope. I will also do review answers in the next chapter, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask and they will be answered. So long for now,<strong>

**-LB**


End file.
